


По законам стаи

by I_am_psih



Series: По законам стаи [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Омеге приходится занять место своего отца-вожака, хотя это против законов стаи. Но однажды вожак другой стаи бросает ему вызов.
Series: По законам стаи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838245





	1. Chapter 1

Небо окутывали серые тучи. Мелкие капли скатывались по широким листьям на деревьях и разбивались о землю. Стуки воды о твёрдую поверхность заполонили лес. Только грустный вой проходит сквозь капли и разносится по всей округе. К одному волку присоединяется другой, потом третий и уже целая стая завывает грустную мелодию. А ведь погода этого леса всегда соответствует настроению его обитателей. Сегодня умер вожак стаи. И сегодня стая останется без вожака. 

Йонхан был сильным оборотнем. Все его уважали, а враги боялись. Никто никогда не сомневался в нём, его отваге и мужестве. С таким вожаком стая была неуязвима. Но теперь это время прошло. Последнее время оборотень стал чаще болеть. А в последние дни своей жизни и вовсе не смог встать с кровати. Его сын-омега всё время ухаживал за отцом. И вожак умер на его глазах. 

Когда песня стихла, вперёд вышел молодой парень. Волосы ниже плеч отдавали непонятным рыжим оттенком. Вроде они были золотистыми, как у светлых эльфов, но при этом отдавали пастельным рыжим цветом. Этот юноша со светлой кожей и тёмно-карими глазами и был сыном Йонхана. Сейчас от него зависело будущее целой стаи. Несмотря на то, что он омега и не может занять место своего отца. Но у него был всего один выход - заслужить их доверие. 

\- Стая! - громко начал Брент. - Мой отец умер и я займу его место! Я не позволю вам остаться без вожака! И не позволю остальным забрать у нас земли! 

Все загалдели. Им не внушала доверия идея юного омеги занять место, которое должен занимать альфа. Но голос сына бывшего вожака звучал так гордо и уверенно, что некоторые не сомневались в силе юного Брента. Ещё несколько минут оборотни проговаривались, спорили, пытались друг друга переубедить. Волнение нарастало. Юный оборотень до сих пор стоял посреди образовавшегося круга. На него были устремлены взгляды - задумчивые, удивлённые, верные и сомневающиеся. Только от стаи зависит - примут они нового вожака или же нет. 

Всё затихло. Был слышен только стук дождя. Неожиданно Брент похолодел - он боялся, что его не послушают и их стаю могут захватить другие стаи, или же она исчезнет совсем. Капли дождя, которые скатывались по бледной коже, показались совсем тёплыми. В толпе что-то зашевелилось. По очереди все стали принимать облик волков. Они все склонили огромные морды к земле. Брент не смог сдержать улыбки - стая ему доверяет. Значит теперь он сможет занять место отца и стать вожаком. 

Дождь, до этого тарабанящий по головам оборотней, прекратился. Тучи развеялись почти что мгновенно. Луч солнца осветил поляну, где проходили похороны вожака. По волосам Брента пробежался свет и они сверкнули золотом. Оборотни не поднимали морды. Омега тоже превратился в волка. Шерсть этого зверя очень была похожа на волосы юноши. Такая же необычно светлая и немного рыжая. Брент посмотрел на небо, и ещё одна волна протяжного воя разнеслась по лесу. Теперь вой не был таким грустным и затравленным, теперь это была песня, объявляющая о появлении нового вожака.


	2. Chapter 2

Брент вышел из своей хижины. Солнце уже согрело деревянные ступеньки. Совсем скоро конец лета и в лесу становится холоднее. Но их до сих пор греет летнее солнце. Листья уже пожелтели. Некоторые уже мёртвые лежат на земле, а некоторые держатся на ветках, ожидая сильного порыва ветра, который сорвёт их и унесёт далеко от родного дерева. В этом году осень пришла слишком рано. Уже в начале августа лес превратился в жёлто-красное пятно. 

Омега вдохнул свежий воздух и учуял запах жаренного мяса. Он исходил из домика напротив, где жил его учитель. Оборотень не сильно отстал от бывшего вожака в возрасте и хорошо знал отца Брента. Учитель рассказывал о традициях стаи, которые должны знать все вожаки-альфы. Всё-таки юношу растили как омегу и об этих правилах и законах он знать не мог. Так же старый оборотень пытался привить Бренту привычки альф. Но парень не мог сдержать улыбки, когда видел маленьких детей, не мог вдолбить себе в голову привычки, которые наблюдал у остальных альф. Но всего за месяц он смог научить нового вожака бою и придать фигуре более альфавидный внешний вид. Только его мускулы тянули лишь на альфу-подростка. 

Брент ещё раз втянул вкусный запах, от которого слюнки текли изо рта. Из хижины его учителя всегда был запах пищи, разносящийся по всему поселению. Омега спустился по тёплым деревянным лестницам и ступил на холодную землю. Оборотни никогда не носили обуви. Она казалась слишком не удобной. 

Вожак прошёл дом своего учителя и направился прямиком к лекарю. Приятный мужчина-омега просыпался ни свет, ни заря и с самого утра принимался за работу. К нему можно было обратиться в любое время дня и ночи. Лекарь каждый день помогал юному Бренту с одной проблемой, которая мешала ему быть полноценным вожаком стаи. Оборотень создал зелье, скрывающее запах омеги. Правда были последствия. Брент сильно рисковал, принимая зелье. Но лекарь сразу предупреждал, что омега может со временем потерять свой природный запах или вовсе стать бесплодным. Но это не волновало юношу. Он был готов на всё ради стаи. 

Лекарь приготовил свежее зелье, и Брент, выпив его, пошёл к своему учителю на урок. Он подошёл к избушке и постучал в дверь. Она открылась и на пороге появился немолодой, широкоплечий мужчина. 

\- Доброе утро, учитель. 

\- Доброе утро, Брент. 

Старый оборотень никогда не обращался к юноше, как к вожаку. Он всегда называл Брента по имени. Молодой парень зашёл в дом учителя и, как всегда, сел за маленький столик. Ему не нужна большая хижина - все его дети уже выросли и завели семьи, поэтому он жил один. Старый оборотень тоже сел напротив Брента. 

\- Я слышал, что соседняя стая сильно увеличилась за эту весну. Думаю, они могут заявиться в нашу деревню и их вожак точно бросит тебе вызов. 

\- Вы в этом уверены, учитель? 

\- Да. Нам нужно ещё тебя потренировать, иначе ты не справишься со взрослым альфой. Если ты проиграешь, они заберут наши территории, может ещё и жителей в деревне будут использовать как рабов. 

\- Значит нужно начать усиленные тренировки немедленно. 

\- Ты уверен? Иногда даже альфы не выдерживают такой нагрузки, которую я буду тебе давать, - спросил оборотень, сомневаясь в выдержке юного омеги. 

\- Уверен, - решительно кивнул Брент.

***

Их тренировки продолжались уже две недели. Брент быстро уставал, но продолжал их. Его опыт в боях повысился, но не до нужного уровня. Хотя тело так и осталось хрупким и худеньким. Омега даже немного потерял в весе, из-за чего казался более хрупким. Но он вожак и должен стать сильнее. Все мысли об оборотнях, которые доверились ему, перекрывали чувство усталости.

Утром Брент снова пошёл к лекарю - принять зелье, потом пришёл к учителю. Старый оборотень открыл дверь и беспокойно посмотрел на омегу. Парень сразу понял, что у учителя плохие новости. Он прошёл в дом и сел на привычное место за маленьким столиком. Старый оборотень сел напротив вожака. 

\- Альфы, которые прочёсывали территорию на границе, заметили неизвестную нам стаю. Их вожак настроен на бой. 

\- Ясно, - кивнул Брент. 

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь его одолеть? 

\- А у меня есть выбор? Это законы стаи, и я должен буду принять бой. - мрачно ответил омега. Он задумчиво уставился в маленькое окошко. Природа только начала просыпаться. Свернувшиеся цветы стали распускаться, показывая свою красоту и нежность. По травинкам скатывалась утренняя роса. Оборотни тоже начали выходить из своих хижин, приветствуя осеннее солнце. Дни стали ещё холоднее, поэтому некоторые укутывались в тёплую одежду и не выходили на улицу рано утром.

В окне показалась маленькая фигурка. Это была маленькая девочка-оборотень, которая всегда выходила рано утром, чтобы зайти к лекарю и взять немного лекарств. Брент хорошо знал тех, кто жил в хижине напротив. Большая семья и почти каждый месяц кто-то из них болел. Не серьёзно, конечно, но лекарь уже знал каждого члена этой огромной семьи в лицо и по именам. Даже угадывал иногда, кто заболел на этот раз. 

От вида сосредоточившегося на своём задании ребёнка, на лице появилась нежная улыбка. Вожак так любил детей своей стаи. Вот бы и у него появился свой малыш. "О чём я думаю?! - одёрнул себя омега. - Сейчас я не могу думать об этом. Стая на первом месте!" Он отвёл взгляд от окна. Всё это время его учитель следил за эмоциями юного оборотня. 

\- Нужно срочно продолжить тренировки. Я не могу проиграть, - твёрдо сказал Брент. В моменты, когда юноша принимал важные решения, он становился настоящим вожаком-альфой, на которого так стремился походить. 

Они пошли на поле, где всегда проводили тренировки, но их остановил один из альф, которые обхаживали территорию каждый день и ходили на охоту. 

\- Что у вас? - спросил Брент, немного побаиваясь услышать ответ. 

\- Неизвестная стая приближается к нашей территории, - ответил оборотень. 

\- Ясно, - Брент похолодел от этой новости. Он ещё не достаточно силён для поединка. Омега не сможет одолеть вожака той стаи. В глазах мелькнул страх, который юноша скрыл за решимостью и уверенностью в своей силе. Он должен победить! Ради стаи! 

Теперь они повернули в сторону поляны, где проходили разные события: собрание жителей деревни, похороны, приветствие нового вожака или новых членов стаи. Полянка с короткой травой, освещаемая лучами осеннего солнца. Высокие деревья образовывали идеальный круг, огораживая её от внешнего мира. Тут уже собрались почти все жители поселения. Оборотни стояли со стороны деревни и неотрывно смотрели на незнакомцев. Брент прошёл вперёд и тоже уставился на гостей. 

Незнакомцы сильно отличались от них. Все они были шире в плечах и казались более сильными, более высокими и более устрашающими. Омега немного поёжился, представляя их вожака. Высокий мужчина тоже вышел вперёд стаи. Он приблизился к Бренту и омега смог рассмотреть оборотня. Немного смуглая кожа, тёмные вьющиеся волосы до плеч, голубые глаза, сильное накачанное тело и невероятно соблазнительный запах. Запах скошенной травы и утреннего воздуха. Такое логичное сочетание. 

Юноша одёрнул себя, понимая, что слишком долго смотрит на альфу. Он оторвал изучающий взгляд и прорычал, осуждая свою легкомысленность. Видимо альфа принял рык юноши на свой счёт. Он усмехнулся. Такой маленький и такой дерзкий мальчишка его позабавил. Брент же придал своему лицу более серьёзный вид. 

\- Зачем вы явились сюда? 

\- Я хочу вызвать тебя на бой. - от такого приятного баритона альфы у юноши пробежалась волна мурашек по спине. 

\- Я принимаю вызов. Каковы условия? 

\- Всё будет по правилам. Если выиграю я - ты отдаёшь мне свои территории и стаю, - вожак посмотрел на реакцию юноши. Брент сначала был шокирован, потом успокоился и снова напрягся. 

\- А если выиграю я? - спросил парень, немного трясущимися губами. 

\- Если выиграешь ты - мы уйдём и больше не побеспокоим твою стаю. 

\- Когда начнём бой? 

\- Можно прямо сейчас, но я немного устал в дороге. Так что назначаю бой на завтрашнее утро. С первыми лучами солнца.


	3. Chapter 3

Оставшийся день Брент усиленно тренировался. Уже смеркалось. Последние солнечные лучики прощались с этой частью шарообразной планеты, чтобы встретить другую. Вожак еле передвигал ноги. Ужасная усталость накатила тело волной, когда юноша услышал спасительное: "Урок окончен". До своей хижины ему осталось пройти всего ничего, но это маленькое расстояние казалось непреодолимым для оборотня. Вдруг что-то кольнуло в животе. От точки недавней боли прокатился жар по всему телу. Ноги подкосило. Брент закусил губу. "Течка." - промелькнула ужасающая мысль. 

Он грустным взглядом посмотрел на свою хижину. Сегодня он, видимо, не доберётся до этой цели. Брент повернул в сторону лекарского дома. Сейчас нужно принять специально зелье от течки. Это зелье вожак ещё не пробовал, не было случая, но они протестировали его. Чувство возбуждения проходит на весь день, но нотки запаха уловить можно, если подойти вплотную. Брент наконец дошёл до хижины омеги. Мужчина увидел юного оборотня в окно и вышел, чтобы помочь тому добраться. 

Омега был уже сильно возбуждён. Член упирался в ткань брюк и каждое движение только ухудшало ситуацию. Всё тело горело и каждое соприкосновение с чем-то мягким или твёрдым дарило большее возбуждение. Его пробивала сильная дрожь. Пот со лба катился ручьём. Карие глаза затуманились желанием. Штаны уже начали мокнуть от смазки. Брент метался по всей кровати, на которую его заботливо уложил лекарь. Мужчина не торопился с зельем, так как боялся что-нибудь забыть. Он пытался не обращать на юношу внимания, даже когда тот начал стонать в голос. Наконец зелье было готово и лекарь влил его вожаку. Сначала ничего не изменилось, но потом дрожь прекратилась и жар стал спадать. Брент прикрыл глаза и облегчённо вздохнул. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Не спеши меня благодарить. Это зелье только останавливает симптомы течки. В следующий период она будет проходить намного тяжелее, чем обычно. Плюс тебе ещё прийдётся принять его завтра перед боем вместе с зельем от запаха, - сказал лекарь, проверяя температуру. - Тебе лучше сегодня остаться у меня. Я принесу из твоей хижины чистые вещи. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Прозвучал лёгкий хлопок двери. Лекарь ушёл, и Брент остался со своими мыслями наедине. Сейчас он мог только проклинать свою природу. "Почему течка началась сейчас?! Она должна была начаться через две недели!" - зло думал юноша. Но потом эти мысли уступили место мыслям о завтрашнем бое и его стае. Он не может проиграть. Ослабленный течкой, он не может проиграть.

***

Следующий день встретил всех жителей поселения небом, которое заволокли дождевые тучи. Как всегда, погода соответствовала настроению стаи, а в особенности её вожака. Брент был мрачнее этих туч над головой. Ещё ни один луч солнца не показался из-за горизонта. Вожак стаи пришёл на поляну. Все оборотни поселения проследовали за ними. Омега с замиранием сердца ждал появления своего соперника. 

На другой стороне поляны зашевелились тени. Это другая стая. Их было легко узнать по плотному телосложению. Толпа оборотней остановилась, а вперёд вышел их вожак. Альфа ухмыльнулся и голодным взглядом посмотрел на Брента. Этот хрупкий мальчик не сможет одолеть его. Он начал подходить ближе и на ходу перевоплотился в огромного чёрного волка. Мускулистое тело; мощные лапы; чёрная, как безлунная ночь, шерсть; длинные клыки, выпирающие из пасти; человеческие голубые глаза. Оборотней от волков можно отличить не только по размеру, но и по глазам. Даже в волчьей ипостаси они остаются человеческими. 

Брент прошёл в середину поля и тоже перевоплотился в волка. Шкура, под цвет необычных волос юноши, произвела впечатление на вожака второй стаи. Парень и до этого показался каким-то особенным, видимо из-за своей внешности. Теперь он показался ещё необычнее. Сзади омеги показался скромный лучик солнца. Он проскользнул по шерсти оборотня, создавая рыжие волны на шкуре. Альфа снова удивился такой прекрасной странности этого оборотня. 

Оторвавшись от лицезрения друг друга, они поняли, что сейчас им прийдётся вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Они стали ходить кругами. Так всегда начинался бой. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, читая эмоции, пытаясь найти слабое место. Альфа неотрывно смотрел в тёмно-карие глаза, он тонул в них. Вдруг Брент издал приглушённый рык. Юный оборотень понесся на своего противника. Альфа же побежал на него. 

Они вцепились друг в друга клыками. Несмотря на маленький размер юного вожака, у него был сильный захват и острые зубы, которыми он чуть ли не до кости добрался, вцепляясь в плечо альфы. Мужчина же не торопился прокалывать клыками этого прекрасного волка. Его носа достиг приятный запах мяты и малины. Такой сильный запах затмил всё сознание. Захотелось прикоснуться к хрупкому телу с нежной на вид кожей. Запустить пальцы в золотые, как у светлых эльфов с необычной мягкой рыжиной, волосы. Захотелось прижать юношу к себе и долго ласкать, чтобы услышать стон наслаждения. 

Чёрный волк стал аккуратно прикусывать за шею Брента. Сначала юный вожак не понял, что происходит, но позже почувствовал как тело начало гореть, а сзади начало капать что-то мокрое, охлаждая кожу на ягодницах. И в нос оборотня ударил запах его противника, смешанный с его собственным. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза чёрного волка и застыл. В них читалась ласка и обожание. "Должно быть течка так влияет на альф". И голова сразу заработала. "Но ведь я принял зелье! Какая течка?!" - испугался Брент.

Он и не заметил, как вожак принял облик человека и, как сам юноша тоже обратился. Альфа навис над ним. Он начал покрывать шею поцелуями. Это действие сильно возбудило Брента. Он попытался оттолкнуть мужчину, но из-за течки тело перестало слушаться. Запахи смешались. Глаза уже затуманило желание. Голова отказывалась работать. Между ног было очень мокро. Тело остро реагировало на простое покусывание шеи. Но только рука чёрного оборотня прикоснулась к животу, как в глазах потемнело. Страх пронёсся в сознании. Тело налилось свинцом и резко потяжелело. 

Альфа заметил, что юноша потерял сознание. Он поднял его на руки. Шокированные взгляды были устремлены на оборотней. Правда, шок испытали только оборотни стаи чёрного волка. Другая стая же обеспокоено смотрели на своего вожака. Из их толпы вышел оборотень преклонного возраста и дошёл до середины поляны. За ним ковылял мужчина-омега с сумкой, откуда доносился звук стукающихся стёкол. 

\- Бедняга, - лекарь взял юношу к себе на руки и осторожно положил на землю. - Он испытал сильный шок. Наверное, из-за новых ощущений. 

Лекарь прекрасно знал, что к Бренту ещё никто не прикасался во время течки. 

\- Мне необходимо с Вами поговорить, - тем временем учитель юноши обратился к вожаку другой стаи. - Наедине. 

Они удалились поляны. Лекарь тоже ушёл. Он отнёс омегу к себе в хижину и уложил на кровать. На поляне же стая Брента разошлась по домам (некоторые ещё сходили проведать своего вожака, но лекарь не пустил их), а их "гости" до сих пор отходили от увиденного. Их вожак чуть не занялся сексом прямо во время боя, причём со своим же врагом. Но на середине поляны появился незнакомый запах свободного омеги. Это ещё больше запутало оборотней.


	4. Chapter 4

Ниточки сознания постепенно восстанавливались. В ушах перестало звенеть. Брент смог наконец почувствовать своё тело. Всего секунду назад он думал, что его всё-таки порвал на кусочки чёрный волк. Теперь же он вспомнил, как оказался в бессознательном состоянии. Отрывки памяти, где он увидел эти голубые глаза, промелькнули перед Брентом. Он резко открыл глаза и подпрыгнул на кровати, принимая сидячее положение. 

\- Очнулся? - голос напомнил вожака той стаи, что сейчас "гостила" на их территориях. Оборотень повернулся и увидел того чёрного волка. Тот встал и навис над ним так же, как и на поляне во время боя. По телу прошла дрожь от чужой близости. А от воспоминаний Брент сильно покраснел. 

\- Да. - очень тихо и неуверенно произнёс юноша. Ему так хотелось прямо сейчас начать этот бой заново, только на этот раз победить, но тело до сих пор казалось чересчур тяжёлым. Омега посмотрел на комнату, в которой находится. 

\- Это же хижина лекаря. Где он? - с надеждой спросил Брент. Ему было бы легче, если он будет знать, что рядом есть знакомый человек, готовый помочь и защитить. Рядом с этим волком находиться не так уж плохо - его запах такой приятный, - но одновременно страшно - вдруг набросится и изнасилует. И его надежды оправдались - в хижину зашёл уже давно знакомый омега. 

\- О, Брент! Ты очнулся! - на лице мужчины появилась улыбка. У лекаря очень красивая улыбка да и сам он привлекательный омега, ничего не скажешь. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? - он подошёл к кровати. 

\- Двигаться трудно. И голова немного кружится. - ответил юноша. 

\- Это всё пройдёт. - отмахнулся лекарь. - Ты пролежал так три дня. Течка закончилась. Теперь немного отваров попьёшь и будешь как новенький. 

Брент покосился на вожака. Лекарь упомянул часть его тайны в присутствии чужака. Но после случившегося на поляне он, наверняка, догадался об истинной сущности юноши. Почему-то снова вспоминались те ласки и щёки налились румянцем. 

\- Что случилось? Неужели у тебя температура? - беспокойно спросил лекарь и приложил ладонь ко лбу. Он отпустил руку и с понимающей улыбкой посмотрел в сторону чёрного оборотня. - Вы не могли бы выйти? Брент смущается. 

\- Ничего я не смущаюсь! - вспылил юноша. Омегу бесила эта ситуация. Его противник набросился на него и начал вытворять вещи, от которых было двоякое чувство: вроде унизительно, но приятно и возбуждающе. - И вообще, что случилось за те три дня что я спал? 

\- Как бы Вам объяснить, дорогой вожак? - замялся лекарь. - Ты проиграл бой и та стая имеет права забрать наши земли да и нас тоже. Но они пока что только разместились рядом с нашим поселением, так как господин Элтиль не признал себя победителем. 

\- Господин Элтиль? - не понял о ком идёт речь Брент. 

\- Это он. - лекарь кивнул в сторону вожака. - А ещё он узнал твою тайну... - как бы невзначай сказал омега. 

\- Ну, это я уже понял. 

\- Но это ещё не всё. - прервал его лекарь. - Элтиль хочет, чтобы ты... 

\- Стал моим мужем. - закончил за омегу Элтиль. 

На лице оборотня сияла довольная улыбка. Видимо, альфе понравился запах Брента. А победа в бою давала право распоряжаться проигравшим. Омега снова покраснел, но теперь уже от злости. Он не считал это проигрышем - он потерял сознание и не мог больше сражаться. Плюс все эти ласки, которые дарил Элтиль на поляне, считались не честной игрой. 

\- Я не согласен! - омега резко поднялся с кровати, и одеяло, которым его накрыл лекарь, съехало на пол. Чёрный оборотень посмотрел на тело Брента. Хрупкое и гибкое. Хотелось повалить этого мальчишку прямо здесь и сейчас. - И не пялься на меня! - омега заметил пристальный, голодный взгляд на себе. Юноша снова покраснел и поторопился прикрыться. 

\- Господин Элтиль, Брент хотел сказать, что ему не нравится такое быстрое решение его будущего. - спокойно сказал лекарь. 

\- Мне не просто не нравится! Я возмущён! - не прекращал настаивать на своём Брент. - Это было не честно и подло. Из-за тебя я потерял сознание! Да ты меня чуть не изнасиловал! 

Вдруг дверь отворилась и в хижину пожаловал ещё один гость. Это был учитель Брента. 

\- Учитель, скажите, что он не имеет права заставлять меня стать его мужем! - с мольбой, отчаянием и злостью попросил омега. 

\- Прости, Брент. Помочь я ничем не могу. - пожал плечами учитель. - Он победил, и по законам стаи ты обязан... 

\- Но он победил не честно! - прервал его оборотень. 

\- И что же тут не честного? - Элтиль до сих пор довольно улыбался. 

\- Я не собираюсь становиться его мужем! Я ведь даже не знаю его! - стоял на своём Брент. 

\- Ничего, мы это уладим. - сказал Элтиль. - Я даю тебе две недели. А пока мы останемся здесь. 

\- Что? Нет! - бесновался омега. 

\- Брент. - твёрдо сказал учитель. От его тона юноша прикусил язык. - Ты будешь вести себя как воспитанный омега и дашь господину Элтилю шанс. И не спорь! 

"Теперь мне ещё долго терпеть этого наглеца. Да и выйти замуж мне всё равно придётся. Ненавижу!" - отчаянно думал Брент.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро пошёл мелкий дождь. По земле гулял туман. Он обвивал стволы деревьев, окутывал маленькие хижинки и прятал низкие кустики. Брент всё-таки уговорил лекаря отпустить его домой. В вечер того же дня вожак вернулся в свою хижину и сразу свалился на кровать. Настроение было просто отвратительным. Теперь омеге прийдётся терпеть этого нахального альфу две недели, а потом всю жизнь. 

Но здоровый сон хорошо повлиял на ослабевшего юношу. Он набрался сил, очистил разум, дал отдых мозгу и своему телу. В родной хижине было так уютно и спокойно. Мелкие капли барабанили по крыше и окнам. Вставать не хотелось да и спать уже надоело. Брент открыл глаза и посмотрел на дальнюю стенку своего дома. Эти стены он видел при пробуждении с детства. 

Хижинка хоть и маленькая, но тут спокойно разместилась маленькая семья нового вожака - отец-альфа, мать-омега и сам Брент. Вспомнились прекрасные моменты детства, когда мама рассказывала сказки омеге перед сном, а Брент и отец засыпали под этот спокойный, приятный голос. Его мама была прекрасной омегой. Она всегда всем помогала, почти никогда не отказывала. Очень умная и красивая, да ещё посчастливилось стать женой своей истинной пары. Брент всегда стремился стать таким же. Он много учился и всегда слушался взрослых. Но он сильно расстраивал родителей, когда не сходился с тем или иным потенциальным женихом. 

Брент вдохнул свежий от дождя воздух и прикрыл глаза. Вот он и выполнит волю родителей - выйдет замуж. Может лучше принять такую судьбу? Нет! Он будет наблюдать, следить за поступками Элтиля, изучать его характер, чтобы понять будет ли чёрный волк хорошим мужем и отцом. 

Оборотень быстро оделся и, как всегда, пошёл к лекарю. По дороге он встретил знакомую девушку-омегу. Она недавно родила второго ребёнка и долго не бывала на улице. Брент поздоровался с соседкой. Один из плюсов вожака омеги - тебя выслушают и подбодрят. Альфы не допускают таких слабостей. А вот омеги другие. А беты бывают разных типов - у кого-то характер как у альфы, у кого-то как у омеги. 

После недолгого разговора с девушкой Брент дошёл до лекарской хижины и постучал в дверь. Ему сразу же открыли, но на пороге оказался его учитель. 

\- Доброе утро, учитель. А что Вы тут делаете? - Брент внимательно осмотрел оборотня и пытался посмотреть что происходит внутри хижины. 

\- Брент, зачем ты сюда пришёл? - на лице учителя не было эмоций. Хотя такой эмоциональный диапазон был привычным для него, всё равно это показалось вожаку странным. 

\- За зельем от запаха. - ответил Брент. 

\- Нет, нет, нет! Ещё чего! - учителя оттолкнули и на пороге теперь стоял лекарь. Мужчина-омега укоряюще смотрел на юношу. - Теперь зелье тебе не понадобится. Из-за него и так пошатнулось твоё здоровье. 

\- Но... 

\- Никаких "но"! Тебе больше не нужно скрывать свой запах, Брент! И это не обсуждается! Но теперь ты должен пить зелье из мандрагоры. 

\- Зачем? - омегу всё-таки пропустили в хижину. Он сел на своё привычное место - низкая табуретка с тремя ножками. 

\- Теперь у тебя есть жених, а значит вам нужны дети. - ответил лекарь, носясь по дому и гремя стеклянными баночками. - Ты же должен всё знать. А из-за зелья, которое ты принимал до этого родоспособность сильно ухудшилась. Это зелье поможет его восстановить. - он протянул юноше железный стакан с непонятной жидкостью. 

Брент подозрительно посмотрел на мерзкую кашу странного зелёно-красного цвета. Он посмотрел на лекаря, тот - кивнул. Юноша зажал нос рукой и одним залпом выпил всё содержимое стакана. Зелье оказалось не таким уж и мерзким, даже немного сладким. Он отдал стакан лекарю. 

\- А теперь быстро к своему будущему супругу. - сказал лекарь. Иногда он разговаривает с Брентом, как папа с непослушным маленьким сыночком. Но юноше иногда нравится такое обращение - перестаёшь чувствовать себя одиноким без родителей. 

Юноша пошёл к месту, где расположилась стая чёрного оборотня. Он сразу заметил Элтиля. Высокий мужчина точно ожидал прибытия своего омеги. Когда тот заметил его, Элтиль громко сказал: 

\- А вот и мой будущий супруг. - эти слова услышали все члены стаи чёрного волка и удивлённо посмотрели на Брента. Из-за переизбытка внимания юноша немного покраснел и, подбежав к альфе, тихо сказал: 

\- Пожалуйста, не оглашайте это так громко. Мне немного неловко. - оборотень жалобно посмотрел в глаза вожака. 

\- Хорошо. - ухмыльнулся Элтиль, смотря на немного покрасневшего юношу. - Пошли. 

\- Куда? - с некими подозрениями спросил Брент. Кто ж знает этого вожака, вдруг утащит куда-нибудь и сделает что-нибудь непристойное. 

\- Хочу погулять с будущим мужем. - ухмылка сменилась нежной улыбкой и Элтиль подхватил волчонка на руки. Брент снова покраснел. Его никогда не носили на руках, даже когда он после тренировок не мог передвигать ногами из-за усталости. А теперь его маленькое, хрупкое тело находилось у взрослого, сильного альфы на руках. Только сейчас юноша понял, насколько омеги зависят от альф. Такие беспомощные существа не смогут выжить без защиты и поддержки. Ведь у любого альфы нет никаких слабостей. А нет. Одна всё же есть - истинная пара. 

Элтиль понёс омегу в лес, подальше от суеты в поселении и лагере, который разбила его стая. А юноша не сопротивлялся. Или доверял, или был заинтересован куда же его принесёт чёрный волк, или боялся возразить, так как преимущество по силе было у альфы. Или это всё природа? 

Омега должен слушаться альфу. Ведь альфа - главный в семье. Правда, в их стае Элтиль видел и исключения. Иногда омеги использовали мозги и подчиняли альф своей силой воли. А если уж они - истинная пара, то уж точно альфа будет слушаться омегу. Видимо, из-за их хрупкости и нежности альфы считают своих любимых беспомощными и пытаются во всём им угодить, подчиняясь их воле. 

Но эти мысли Элтиль отмёл подальше. Сейчас всё внимание должно быть переключено на его омегу, на его Брента, который сейчас лежал на его руках, прижимаясь к груди волка. 

\- Поверните здесь направо, пожалуйста. - тихо попросил юноша, указывая на еле заметную вытоптанную в высокой траве тропинку. Элтиль немного поморщился. Ему не нравилось, что юный обращается к вожаку так официально. Но омега был так воспитан - он должен обращаться к другим вожакам в уважительной форме. 

Чёрный волк повернул в указанную сторону и пошёл по тропинке. Она всё увеличивалась и лучше виднелась в траве. Наконец сквозь прощелины между деревьями показался чёрный булыжник. Когда они подошли ближе, Элтиль смог рассмотреть на камне высеченный рисунок. 

Там были изображены люди, оборотни, эльфы, орки и многие другие. Был рисунок человека: он шёл вперёд и постепенно его тело обрастало шерстью, он перемещался с ног на лапы и в конце уже был волк. Потом была высечена пара - эльфийка и человек, а на руках у них был маленький ребёнок с волчьими ушками. Дальше шёл рисунок, где этот самый ребёнок уходит от родителей в сторону пары деревьев, олицетворяющих лес. А потом был рисунок с этим волчонком в компании таких же детёнышей-оборотней. А ниже оборотни, перевоплотившись в волков, сражались с людьми. 

\- На этом камне изображены наши законы и наша история. - объяснил Брент, проводя рукой по неровной поверхности, очерчивая рисунок волчонка, спускаясь к изображению войны. - Вот это изображение, - юноша обвёл изображение эльфийки с человеком и пары, состоящей из двух людей. - Они показывают, что каждый волчонок важен и желанен, хоть полукровка, хоть чистокровный - они все равны... А здесь, - омега указал на рисунок волчонка в компании таких же маленьких оборотней. - Изображается главное правило оборотней: всегда держись своей стаи. Быть одиночкой очень опасно. 

\- А что говорит этот рисунок? - спросил Элтиль указывая на высеченное сражение. 

\- Это война с людьми. Они напали на нашу стаю много лет назад. Мы отвоевали лес, но люди до сих пор убивают наших собратьев, которые попадаются им на глаза. - с грустью ответил Брент. 

\- И что ты чувствуешь? К людям? Ты их ненавидишь? За ту войну? 

\- Я их не ненавижу. Зачем обвинять людей и корить их из-за грехов их предков? Не зачем. Плюс у нас в стае много оборотней с человеческой кровью. 

\- А ты? 

\- Простите, но я не могу ответить на Ваш вопрос. Я не люблю обсуждать свою кровь. Это противоречит тому, чему меня учили. - мрачно сказал Брент. - Может Вы, наконец, поставите меня на землю? 

\- Я этого не сделаю. - Элтиль улыбнулся и с нежностью посмотрел на юного омегу. 

\- Почему? - оборотень заметил пристальный взгляд мужчины, который с любовью изучал глубину тёмно-карих глаз, и немного покраснел. 

\- Потому что не хочу отпускать. - Элтиль невесомо коснулся пухленьких губ юноши своими губами. Из-за этого щёки Брента снова вспыхнули. Он отвернулся от чёрного волка, скрывая смущение и сильное удивление. - Ты так вкусно пахнешь. - прошептал вожак на маленькое ушко юноши. 

\- Ты тоже. - растерянно ответил Брент, не поворачиваясь к Элтилю. А сам вожак готов был прыгать от счастья - только первый день знакомства, а омега уже обращается к будущему супругу на "ты". - Элтиль, почему ты заставил меня стать твоим мужем? 

\- Потому что. 

\- Ты это чувствуешь? - обеспокоено спросил Брент, резко поворачиваясь к своему "носильщику". 

Элтиль принюхался, но нос улавливал только сладковатый запах омеги. Но ему всё же удалось унюхать запах гари и дыма. Он тут же рванул в сторону поселения, сильнее прижимая Брента к своей груди.


	6. Chapter 6

Фигура альфы мелькала между деревьями. Со стороны он мог показаться всего-лишь тенью, что оставляет сапсан. Элтиль сильнее прижимал омегу, сердце которого билось с невероятной скоростью. Конечно, Брент сильно волнуется за свою стаю, да и чёрный волк дорожит своими волками. Среди деревьев показалось яркое пламя, которое обвило селение. Взрослые оборотни носились с вёдрами и пытались затушить пожар. Маленькие дети плакали, заглушая все существующие сейчас звуки. Брент выпрыгнул из объятий вожака и побежал прямо в огонь. Красные языки обвили его тело и скрыли от глаз. Элтиль хотел побежать за омегой, спасти этого безрассудного дурачка, но его остановил учитель юноши. 

\- Не волнуйтесь. Он знает, что делает. - по тону старика не скажешь, что сейчас сгорает его родной дом. 

\- Но зачем он в огонь полез?! - недоумевал Элтиль. 

Резким рывком пламя отступило от оборотней, которые давно стояли на окраине леса, наблюдая за сгоранием своих хижин. Концы оранжевых языков потянулись в центр деревни. Они, как щупальцы, проползли по земле, освобождая домики от огня. Весь огонь отступил к центру поселения. Там он стал медленно гаснуть, будто его постепенно, не спеша, тушат. 

Элтиль пробежал между обугленными хижинами и нашёл своего омегу прямо в затухающем огне. Брент был совершенно спокоен. Закрыв глаза, немного приподняв руки и сжав ладони в кулаки, он впитывал в себя огонь, как губка впитывает воду. Волосы стали красными, как свежая кровь. Из-за света от пламени кожа казалась оранжевой. Пламя наконец совсем потухло и на его месте, в центре поселения, остался чёрный круг, в котором стоял Брент. 

Омега тяжело вздохнул и устало упал на колени. К нему подбежал Элтиль, поднимая его на ноги. Брент не сопротивлялся. Наоборот, больше облокачивался на альфу. Чёрный волк поднял его на руках и понёс в сторону встревоженного лекаря и мрачного учителя. 

\- Божечки! - лекарь перехватил юношу. 

\- Что с ним? - спросил такой же мрачный и обеспокоенный Элтиль. 

Мужчина-омега уложил оборотня на мягкую землю и засуетился над ним. Оборотень положил ладонь на лоб Брента и смахнул слипшиеся волосы назад. 

\- Температуры нет. - безэмоционально сказал лекарь. Потом он взял тонкое запястье вожака. - С ним всё в порядке. - он, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на оборотней, которые беспокойно следили за действиями омеги. - Он просто сильно устал и нуждается в отдыхе. Сейчас Брент спит. Нам лучше его не беспокоить, но нужно отнести его в мою хижину. 

Элтиль удивился. Ведь все домики сгорели в огне. Чёрный волк повернул голову и увидел, что хижины совершенно целы, только в некоторых местах почернели. Глаза расширились от удивления и непонимания. 

\- Чего смотришь? Помоги отнести его. - возмутился лекарь. 

Учитель Брента не одобряюще посмотрел на омегу. Иногда оборотень вёл себя неподобающе достойному младшему мужу, поэтому он и не нашёл пока альфу, который бы ужился с ним. Но лекарь этого не заметил - он был занят прожиганием дыры в Элтиле. А сам чёрный оборотень в это время опустился на колени и поднял на руки хрупкого, спящего Брента. Он пошёл за лекарем в его хижину. 

Когда они зашли, вожак убедился, что всё и вправду в целости и сохранности. Омега указал на кровать в углу, где день назад уже лежал юноша. Альфа аккуратно положил Брента на мягкий матрац и укрыл тёплой шкурой. 

\- Спасибо за помощь. - тихо, но уверенно сказал лекарь, привлекая внимание Элтиля. - Я так рад, что теперь у Брента такой заботливый альфа. Раньше к нему никто не подходил с признанием в любви. А он так волновался из-за этого. И его отец тоже беспокоился. Всё же Брент достойный младший муж, но многих отталкивает его необычность. 

Элтиль немного опешил от такой откровенности лекаря, но решил послушать и расспросить омегу о своём будущем муже. А мужчина-омега мечтательно смотрел в окно и иногда со светлой завистью смотрел на Брента. Юноша лежал на кровати и не двигался во сне. 

\- Так значит, за ним ещё никто не ухаживал, как за будущим мужем? - спросил Элтиль. 

\- Да. Поэтому он и не знает, как реагировать на те или иные действия. Но он очень добрый и всегда ответит на твои чувства. Я это знаю. Он всегда приходил ко мне, скрашивал одиночество. Когда остальные приходили только во время недугов. 

\- А где Ваш альфа? - снова спросил вожак, удивляясь разговором об одиночестве. Лекарь весьма симпатичный и запах у него вкусный. Так почему же он один? Или что-то плохое произошло с его альфой? 

\- У меня нет альфы. Я всегда жил один, с тех пор как покинул родительский дом. Но судьба свела меня с таким же одиноким оборотнем, как и я. - лекарь немного грустно посмотрел в сторону Брента. Повисла неловкая пауза. 

\- А что произошло во время пожара? Как он это сделал? - нарушил тишину Элтиль. 

\- А, ты об этом? Просто у него в роду были эльфы и пара волшебников. - отмахнулся омега, вставая со стула и подходя к шкафу с травами, разными баночками и колбочками. 

Он взял пару колбочек с зелёной и прозрачной жидкостями, вырвал из пучка немного продолговатой травы. Потом лекарь поставил всё это на столик и достал маленький чёрный котёл. Альфа внимательно наблюдал за его действиями. Омега вылил всё в котёл, зажёг спичку и кинул её вместе с травой. Содержимое начало булькать, а из котла полетели маленькие искры. 

\- Что это? - спросил Элтиль, недоверчиво косясь на непонятное зелье. 

\- Волшебное снадобье, восстанавливающее магические силы. Всё-таки в нём больше от оборотня, поэтому Брент так редко использует магию. - ответил лекарь, выливая зелье из котла в железный стакан. 

\- Он и раньше так делал? 

\- Не именно так, но магию использовал. Это отнимает столько сил. А у него и так здоровье сильно пошатнулось. - а на удивлённый взгляд альфы, омега ответил: - Ему приходилось принимать специальное зелье, скрывающее запах, чтобы другие стаи ничего странного не заподозрили. Это зелье опасно для омег - он мог стать бесплодным. Теперь приходится восстанавливать его запах. Он немного подпортился за несколько месяцев. 

\- Какой же он рисковый! - вырвалось у Элтиля. 

\- Это уж точно. С таким мужем точно скучно не будет. - усмехнулся лекарь. 

\- Правда, мне кажется, что сам Брент этому не очень-то рад. 

\- Просто он не ожидал такого поворота. Плюс он знает тебя всего день и боится, что тебе нельзя доверять. А может боится чьей-либо близости... 

Лекарь затих. Снова повисла тишина. Не были слышны даже весёлые голоса детей, которые играли за окном. Только мерное дыхание спящего Брента заглушало звенящую в ушах тишину. Юноша пару раз перевернулся с бока на бок и, поморщившись, открыл тёмно-карие глаза. 

\- Что случилось? - рассеяно спросил омега, смотря на оборотней, что сидели в комнате. 

\- Ты использовал магию. - ответил лекарь и подал стакан юноше. - Выпей. 

Молодой оборотень послушно выпил и отдал железный стакан обратно. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Элтиль. 

\- Немного отдохну и всё будет в порядке. Спасибо за Ваше беспокойство. - вежливо ответил Брент. - Но мне хочется вернуться в свою хижину. Не поможете? 

\- Конечно помогу. - вожак нежно улыбнулся и поднял омегу на руки. Юноша обвил руками шею альфы. Элтиль снова улыбнулся этому жесту со стороны омеги.


	7. Chapter 7

В маленькой хижине Брента было очень уютно. Всё маленькое пространство было занято мебелью - кровать стояла в уголочке, рядом находилось что-то на подобие печки, в другом углу стоял стол, слева от него шкаф для одежды. На полу были постелены шкуры, так как пол был холодным. Элтиль опустил омегу на кровать. Тот сразу закутался в тёплую ткань, которая служила одеялом. Чёрный волк же поставил рядом с кроватью стульчик и сел на него. 

\- Теперь можешь поспать спокойно. - сказал Элтиль, нежно проводя по волосам юноши. 

\- Я не смогу уснуть днём. - ответил Брент. - Полежите со мной, пожалуйста. - голос прозвучал так тихо, что альфа еле расслышал его. 

Элтиль немного удивился, но всё-таки поднялся со стула и прилёг рядом с омегой, обнимая его со спины. Он заметно дёрнулся. Сейчас очень приятно прижиматься к сильному и тёплому телу альфы, но Брент до сих пор не до конца доверял волку. Он хотел повернуться к Элтилю лицом, поцеловать его. Но он отдёрнул себя и мотнул головой. Нельзя. Он должен проверить вожака. 

\- Ты дрожишь. Что-то случилось? - чёрный волк сильнее прижал Брента к себе. А ведь действительно. Юноша не заметил, как дрожь пробила тело. Может из-за столь сильной близости альфы. 

\- Нет. Со мной всё в порядке. Вам не стоит беспокоиться. - с лёгкой дрожью в голосе ответил омега. 

\- У тебя, кажется, температура. - Элтиль привстал и, немного повернув юношу к себе лицом, положил ладонь на лоб. - Да, точно температура. 

Чёрный волк встал с кровати, снова уложил Брента, укрыл его. Он, ничего не сказав, вышел из хижины и пошёл к лекарю. Его немного беспокоило состояние будущего младшего мужа. У мужчины-омеги в домике пахло выпечкой, но наслаждаться этим ароматом было некогда. Элтиль, завидев лекаря снаружи, сразу выскочил из домика и попросил того проверить состояние здоровья его омеги. Лекарь сразу же согласился и, не говоря ни слова, направился в сторону хижины Брента. 

Когда они зашли, увидели весьма...возбуждающую картину. Омега, выгнувшись в спине, лежал на кровати. Одежды на нём не было, поэтому альфа смог разглядеть красивое тело Брента. Юноша не замечал оборотней. Сейчас он запутался в паутине своего возбуждения и желания. Он кусал губы потому, что каждое движение дарило невероятное наслаждение. 

В комнате сильно пахло омегой и Элтиль сам стал постепенно возбуждаться. Лекарь заметил это, поэтому вытолкал альфу из хижины и закрыл дверь.   
Он открыл её снова, когда яркий свет заката очерчивал контуры деревьев, а солнце пряталось за лесом. 

\- Что с Брентом? - сразу спросил Элтиль, завидев лекаря на пороге хижины. 

\- Просто течка. Наверное из-за зелья, которое её приостанавливает, организм дал сбой. Или он почувствовал своего альфу слишком близко к себе. - устало ответил лекарь. - Прийдётся тебе эту ночь провести не у своего будущего супруга. 

\- Ясно. Спасибо за помощь.

***

На следующее утро течка каким-то странным образом закончилась. Брент даже не понял, как она началась, а вот как закончилась тем более. Он поднялся рано утром, когда солнце показало только пару первых лучиков. Юноша решил прогуляться по деревне. Он вышел из хижины и глубоко вдохнул утренний воздух. Воздух, в который ещё не вплелись чужие запахи. 

Но он смог учуять почти неуловимый запах альфы. Очень знакомый запах альфы. Брент пошёл по невидимым следам, заходя в лес. Он нашёл волка у чёрного булыжника. 

\- Доброе утро. - поздоровался юноша и подошёл ближе к альфе. 

\- Брент?! Что ты здесь делаешь?! У тебя же течка! - Элтиль с волнением посмотрел на омегу и, подхватив его на руки, понёс обратно в сторону поселения. 

\- Пожалуйста, отпустите меня на землю. Со мной всё в порядке. Течка закончилась. - затараторил Брент. Чёрный волк принюхался и понял, что юноша говорит правду. Оборотень поставил мальчишку на ноги. - Меня больше интересует, что Вы здесь делаете? 

\- Всего лишь хотел прогуляться. 

\- Так рано? 

\- Ты тоже рано встал. Что-то случилось? 

\- Просто не спится. Меня всю ночь мучил вопрос о пожаре. - честно ответил омега. 

\- Брент, может я разберусь с этим? - заботливо поинтересовался Элтиль, проходя в перёд, он взял юношу за руку и потянул на себя. 

\- Нет. Я всё таки ещё остаюсь вожаком своей стаи. Если на наше поселение напали, я должен с этим разобраться. - ответил Брент, делая особое ударение на слове "я". Ему, конечно, понравилась эта трепетная забота альфы, но он не беспомощный маленький волчонок. Он взрослый, самостоятельный волк да ещё и вожак. 

\- Тогда я тебе помогу. - настаивал чёрный волк. 

Они дошли до деревни, держась за руки. Некоторые уже встали и начали работу по хозяйству. Некоторые оборотни здоровались с Брентом и желали доброго утра. Элтиля тоже вниманием не обделили. Вскоре они дошли до хижины учителя омеги. Оборотень постучал и, увидев на пороге альфу, сразу поприветствовал его. Старый волк пропустил их в дом. 

\- Что нужно? Зачем пришли? - спросил учитель, усаживаясь напротив пары. 

\- Учитель, мне хотелось бы узнать, кто поджог деревню? Огонь был слишком сильным для случайности. - сказал Брент. Его лицо было таким сосредоточенным, что сейчас он точно напоминал бывшего вожака стаи, своего отца. 

\- Сам я не знаю. Но. - подчеркнул он. - Дети, которые гуляли на границе деревни и леса, утверждают, что видели человека. 

\- Человека? 

\- Да. Они рассказали, что он был в лёгких доспехах. По их описанию, он - явно наёмник. - продолжил докладывать учитель. - И у него было оружие. Малыши испугались и убежали. 

\- Но как сюда добрался человек? - недоумевал Брент. - На нашем поселении заклятье. 

\- Что за заклятье? - между тем спросил Элтиль. 

\- Его наложили после сражения с людьми. Оно позволяет скрыть деревню. Сколько бы ты не плутал по лесу всё равно не обнаружишь деревни. Оборотни легко могут её найти, а люди - нет. - объяснил омега. 

\- Значит он не обычный человек. Может быть волшебник? - предположил альфа. 

\- Нет. Волшебники наёмниками не становятся. - покачал головой учитель. - Здесь что-то другое, и я хочу, чтобы вы выяснили, что. 

\- Вы? - приподнял бровь Брент. 

\- Да. Ты и Элтиль. Вы всё таки будущие супруги. И вы оба - вожаки, так что должны сделать это вместе. 

Через несколько минут они покинули хижину учителя и пошли на границу, где дети увидели человека. Но по дороге туда Брент остановился и встал, как вкопанный, и смотрел в одну точку. Элтиль был обескуражен таким поведением, но потом перевёл взгляд и увидел лекаря. Рядом с ним стоял знакомый чёрному волку альфа. Он забрал у мужчины-омеги вёдра с водой и понёс их к хижине лекаря. А тот улыбался и мило краснел, когда альфа смотрел на него.


	8. Chapter 8

На границе не было никого. Дозорные уже давно проверили территорию. Больше их услуга не понадобится до самого вечера. Брент обнаружил следы обуви, что было весьма необычно. Так же в воздухе можно было учуять человека. За один день запах не мог выветриться полностью, поэтому есть шанс пойти по следу и обнаружить поселение, где поджигатель остановился или его самого. Элтиль разобрался откуда человек пришёл и куда направился - была разница в резкости запаха. 

\- Он точно пошёл на запад. - уверенно сказал чёрный волк. 

\- Пойдём по следам, может что-нибудь найдём. Можете отвернуться? - юноша немного смутился. Элтиль отвернулся, и омега нервно стал сдёргивать с себя одежду. Он быстро перевоплотился волком с необыкновенной шерстью и разрешил альфе повернуться. 

Элтиль же своего тела не стеснялся - он просто начал снимать одежду, не обращая внимание на заинтересованного наблюдателя. Брент внимательно рассматривал накачанного оборотня. Но тут он вспомнил, что это неприлично и развернулся к нему спиной. Наконец вожак тоже принял волчью ипостась. 

Они пошли на запад, постоянно проверяя след, обнюхивая всё вокруг, чтобы случайно не сбиться с пути. Запах не успел выветриться. С этим оборотням повезло. Но ближе к вечеру они дошли до большой дороги, на которой были видны следы колёс. И на территории этой дороги все запахи смешались. Брент больше не мог разобрать ничего. Хотя Элтиль убеждал его, что человек точно пошёл по дороге, но он же мог свернуть обратно в лес. Они всё же решили вернуться в деревню и на следующий день снова поискать следы. 

Смеркалось. Нижние ветки деревьев становились похожи на костлявые руки, которые хотят схватить кого-нибудь, утащить вглубь леса и съесть, обглодав все кости. Небо потемнело, начали появляться звёзды, но они не могли хорошо осветить лес. Брент тряхнул мордой, чтобы отогнать жуткие мысли. Он не боялся темноты, но в детстве омега наслушался страшилок, которые так обожали рассказывать друг другу его родители. 

Особенно его мама-омега. Она была волшебницей. Сколько же у неё страшных историй было в запасе - не счесть. Жаль, что она не успела рассказать своему маленькому сыночку их все. А поскольку девушка родилась в семье людей, большая часть историй была связанно с лесом. Но, не смотря на страх, волшебница спряталась именно в лесу, убегая от людей, которые пытались сжечь её на костре, обвиняя в использовании чёрной магии. А вожак стаи оборотней принял её, как родную. А потом у них вспыхнула любовь. 

Брент всегда считал жизнь своих родителей самой романтичной историей на всей планете. От матери-омеги ему досталась волшебная сила. Но оборотень не очень охотно ею пользуется, так как в нём больше от волка, чем от волшебника. 

Когда в деревни уже развели главный костёр, на котором обычно жарили общую добычу после удачной охоты, Брент и Элтиль дошли до места, откуда начинали. Омега, перевоплотившись в человека, стал быстро натягивать одежду. Он очень стеснялся изучающего взгляда будущего мужа. И пусть они скоро станут супругами - юноша не может показаться альфе во всей своей красе. 

А Элтиль особо не беспокоился - он обратился в человека и стал одеваться. Но быстро сделать это не удалось, так как он загляделся на стройное, хрупкое тело Брента. Как омега не старался одеться побыстрее, но, как на зло, запутался в тёплой рубашке без рукавов, которую часто надевал в осеннюю погоду. Когда же оборотень выпутался, он заметил взгляд мужчины и натянул рубашку почти до колен. 

\- Что случилось? - спросил Элтиль, который успел надеть только штаны. 

\- Простите, но я же просил отвернуться. - ответил раскрасневшийся омега. Он постоянно негодовал от его незатейливых ласк или когда альфа так откровенно рассматривал его тело. Почему он так обращается с Брентом? Может просто играет с ним? Но он же заставил омегу стать его супругом. Но зачем? До этого момента юноша об этом не думал, но теперь вопросы сами собой пробивались в его голову. 

\- Прости. Просто ты такой красивый. Не могу оторвать от тебя глаз. - Элтиль хотел снова поднять омегу на руки, но тот отшатнулся и сказал: 

\- Пойдёмьте, костёр уже развели. Нам нужно вернуться или учитель начнёт беспокоиться. 

Элтиль быстро натянул верхнюю часть своих одежд и пошёл за Брентом. Он не понимал поведения своего омеги. Альфа же старается быть более нежным, чем с остальными. Но волчонок постоянно отдаляется от него. Почему? Элтиль сам не знал. Может ему неприятны чужие прикосновения? Или прикосновения именно чёрного волка. Но ведь Брент сам прижимался к альфе, когда тот нёс юношу на руках. Наверное он слишком застенчив, чтобы открыто показывать ответную нежность. 

Они пришли к костру. Оборотни громко разговаривали, шутили, некоторые парами молча смотрели на танец огня, некоторые пили, но все наслаждались теплом костра, на котором сейчас жарилась их крупная добыча. Элтиль сел поближе к огню и посадил Брента рядом с собой. Он хотел посадить омегу себе на колени, но подумал, что юношу это сильно смутит и он разозлится на чёрного волка. Да ещё и статус вожака стаи не позволяет такие нежности. Но он всё равно приобнял юношу. Тот решил не сопротивляться. 

Брент пытался не замечать присутствие альфы. Он ясно чувствовал влечение к чёрному волку, но пытался этого не показывать. Ему хотелось повернуть голову и посмотреть на красивое лицо альфы. Но оборотень удержался и повернул голову в противоположную от Элтиля сторону. И его взгляд зацепил лекаря в компании утреннего альфы. Видимо, омеге было весело с новым знакомым - он мило смеялся и улыбался, как собака, которой почесали за ушком. 

Лицо Брента тронула улыбка и он представил на месте лекаря и незнакомого ему альфы, себя и Элтиля. Он вообразил, как чёрный волк нежно обнимает его, целует лицо и губы, перебирает рыжевато-золотые волосы, потом его ласковые руки спускаются ниже и он проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра... Юноша залился краской когда понял, что мысли сбились с пути и пошли куда-то в сторону.


	9. Chapter 9

Утром Элтиль встретил омегу у порога его хижины. Юноша вежливо поприветствовал альфу. Сегодня им предстояло вернуться к месту их расследования, но перед этим Брент попросил наведаться к лекарю. Тот должен дать юноше зелье, восстанавливающее здоровье. Элтиль согласился. Домик лекаря немного изменился, хоть внешний вид и оставался таким же, но сама атмосфера вокруг поменялась. Раньше хижинка казалась такой одинокой, а сейчас от неё исходил непонятный уют, как дома у Брента, когда родители были живы. 

Омега постучал в дверь. Им открыли не сразу - сначала в домике послышалось шуршание, потом тихие голоса и приближающееся шаги. И на пороге появился лекарь. Мужчина-омега был немного потрёпан. Волосы торчали во все стороны, поэтому оборотень был похож на одуванчик. Заспанные, красные глаза постоянно слипались. Одежду он, явно, натягивал с некой ленью. Наверх омега накинул тёплую шкуру, что служила ему одеялом. А на лице блуждала счастливая улыбка. 

\- Доброе утро. - лениво поздоровался лекарь. 

\- Доброе. - ответили Брент и Элтиль. 

\- Зачем пожаловали? - устало спросил оборотень, потягиваясь. 

\- Вы сказали мне каждое утро приходить за зельем, чтобы восстановить здоровье. - ответил омега. 

\- Ах, да. - задумчиво протянул лекарь. - Сейчас принесу. 

Лекарь скрылся за дверью. Брент с недоумением и подозрением посмотрел на закрытую у его носа дверь, потом посмотрел на своего альфу, который стоял позади. Впервые мужчина не впустил вожака в свою хижину. Что он там прячет?

Когда дверь снова открылась, Брент попытался разглядеть хижину изнутри, но там царил полумрак ( видимо, лекарь закрыл окно плотной тканью. ) и ему не удалось найти причину странного поведения омеги. Лекарь дал юноше железный стакан с зельем. Тот его выпил и отдал владельцу. После этого они распрощались. 

\- Это странно. - тихо сказал Брент, но альфа услышал его и спросил: 

\- Что странно? 

\- Лекарь всегда пропускал меня в свою хижину. Впервые он попросил остаться снаружи. Даже когда в хижине бардак, он всё равно впускает меня внутрь. Интересно, почему?

\- Не знаю. - пожал плечами Элтиль, но в глубине души устыдился за свою ложь. 

Оборотень прекрасно понимал, что с лекарем на самом деле. Он догадывался, что это произойдёт, ещё вечером, когда увидел весёлого омегу в компании альфы. И его догадки подтвердились утром, когда на пороге он увидел немного помятого лекаря с блаженной улыбкой на устах. Но стоит ли говорить об этом Бренту - чёрный волк не знал. Если мужчина сам не впустил юношу в дом, значит он не хочет говорить правды своему вожаку. Но чего он стыдится? 

А немного изменившийся запах лекаря говорил о том, что альфа поставил метку. Метка у оборотней много значит - присвоение не только омеги, но и связывание себя с его судьбой. Метка может быть поставлена лишь раз в жизни, и только человеку, которого действительно любишь. Метка, поставленная на лекаря, значит только одно - вскоре будет свадьба. И лекарь уже не будет так одинок, как до этого. А после будет бракосочетание Элтиля с Брентом. И омега тоже приобретёт семью. 

Элтиль придался мечтанием и не заметил как они добрались до дороги, которую нашли вчера. Брент решил перевоплотиться в волка и попросил чёрного вожака не смотреть. Тот разочарованно вздохнул, - не дают ему посмотреть на изящное тело супруга - и послушно развернулся к омеге спиной. 

Брент быстро разделся и обратился волком с рыжеватой шерстью. Он разрешил вожаку повернуться. Элтиль развернулся лицом к юноше и тоже начал раздеваться. Но омега, припомнив прошлый раз когда он засмотрелся на тело будущего мужа, отвёл взгляд подальше от столь притягательной картины. После того как Элтиль снял последнюю тряпку с себя, он встал на четыре лапы, а его мускулистое тело покрылось чёрной шерстью. 

Они снова пронюхали всю территорию. Дорожка из человеческого запаха шла вдоль дороги. Значит, он пошёл в город. Брент и Элтиль пошли по следу. Вскоре омега заметил единственные, среди колёсных полос, следы обуви. Тяжёлые сапоги оставляли глубокие отпечатки подошвы в грязи, а потом земля высохла, оставляя рельефный "рисунок". От этих следов сильно пахло тем человеком. Раньше оборотни могли почувствовать только лёгкие нотки запаха, а теперь им просто воняло. Брента немного передёрнуло от запаха сильного альфы, но только он уловил запах Элтиля, как тут же почувствовал прилив энергии. 

Что уж таить, что иногда запах родного альфы или омеги спасал жизни. Одну из таких историй рассказывала матушка Брента. Она говорила, что когда принимала роды у младшего мужа одного знатного лорда омега прямо во время процесса появления ребёнка на свет терял сознание, но тут приехал его альфа и юноше стало лучше. А потом она рассказала как через два года после этого навещала счастливую семейку. Их доченька-бета выглядела совершенно здоровой и весёлой. Вообще волшебница была очень доброй, заботливой и немножко странной, но, кажется, Брент унаследовал эту персональную особенность. 

А как иначе объяснить его странное поведение рядом с альфой? Брент смотрит на него и отводит взгляд когда замечает, что его спалили за весьма неприличным делом. Пялиться неприлично, как говорила мама омеги. Хотя сама она часто разглядывала мужа и раздевала его взглядом. Вожак тоже не отказывал себе в таком удовольствии. А Брент был слишком наивен, чтобы понять к чему их странное поведение. 

Сейчас новый вожак вспоминал это с глупой улыбкой. Вот и сейчас омега улыбнулся. В волчьей ипостаси это было незаметно, но Элтиль почувствовал настроение будущего мужа и тоже улыбнулся. Альфа не знает, почему Бренту стало так хорошо и радостно на душе. Если его омеге хорошо, значит ему самому, Элтилю, хорошо. 

Но радоваться долго им не дали - на нос чёрного волка упала холодная солёная капля. Потом он почувствовал такую же на спине. И они начали сыпаться на землю, давая земле долгожданную влагу. Лес наполнился миллионами различных стуков. Элтиль стал оглядываться по сторонам. И заметил среди дубовой рощи непримечательный домик. Старый, с плющом, обвивающим его стены, проходящем в щели, с чудом уцелевшей крышей, с грязными мутными маленькими окошками, но вполне подходящий для того, чтобы переждать там дождь. 

Элтиль и Брент добежали до укрытия и толчком отворили дверь, которая легко слетела с петель. В доме стоял только одинокий шкаф с поломанной полочкой. А так он был пуст. На полу чуть ли не десять слоёв пыли. На мебели, наверное, будет больше. 

Элтиль зашёл в дом и сразу обратился человеком. И омега снова отвернулся, чтобы не обращать внимание на такую соблазнительную картину. 

\- Брент, тебе тоже нужно принять форму человека, иначе простудишься. - сказал чёрный волк. 

Но Брент упёрся, как баран. Да, холодный ветер проникал в дом и от этого было холодно да ещё и с мокрой шерстью. Но он не хочет, чтобы его снова разглядывал альфа. Из-за этого он чувствует себя товаром на большом рынке. 

\- Брент, я не хочу, чтобы ты простудился. - настойчиво, но заботливо сказал Элтиль. Юноша немного мотнул мордой, прося альфу отвернуться. - И чего ты стесняешься? - вздохнул тот, но всё же повернулся. Брент обратился человеком и быстро подбежал к шкафу, чтобы найти чем прикрыться. Но он оказался пуст. 

\- Можно мне повернуться? - спокойно спросил Элтиль. 

\- Нет! - омега и не заметил, что повысил голос. А когда понял, то стыдливо опустил голову и тихо-тихо, еле слышно сказал: 

\- Да, можешь повернуться. - и снова оборотень не заметил, как перестал обращаться к альфе на "Вы". 

\- Хорошо. - Элтиль его услышал и развернулся. Брент весь сжался, а тело било мелкой дрожью. Наверное замёрз, подумал чёрный волк. Он подошёл к юноше и обнял его, согревая своим телом. Омега перестал дрожать и расслабился в сильных руках. Он обнял будущего мужа в ответ и сильнее прижался к нему. Волчонок казался очень тёплым. 

\- Теперь тебе стало теплее? - ласково спросил альфа. 

\- Неа, сейчас очень тепло. 

Дождь перестал барабанить по старым стёклам. Свет неожиданно быстро прошёл сквозь тучи и заглянул в окно. Но Брент и Элтиль не торопились отходить друг от друга. Альфа продолжал обнимать юношу одной рукой, а другой перебирать его светло-рыжие волосы. Омеге нравилось такое обращение, он был готов замурчать, но он не кот, а волк, поэтому оборотень просто сильнее прижимался к своему альфе. 

\- Дождь кончился. - в мёртвой тишине домика шёпот Брента казался очень громким. 

\- Знаю. 

\- Нужно идти дальше, иначе не успеем до темноты. 

Элтиль нехотя оторвался от омеги. Они вышли из своего укрытия. Солнце всего за пару минут согрело, похолодевшую от осеннего дождя, почву. Ступни сразу утонули в мокрой траве. Они обратились в волков и снова начали поиски следов. Брент снова отыскал следы, и они решили ориентироваться на них, так как запахи совершенно посторонних людей стали перебивать запах их "добычи". Они пошли по дороге рядом друг с другом.


	10. Chapter 10

Солнце не успело оказаться на небе, как начало скрываться за горизонтом холмов. Оборотни и не заметили, как прошёл день! Всё это время они не отрывали глаз от следов человеческой обуви на дороге, чтобы случайно не потерять его. Вожаки прошли достаточно много, сильно отдалились от поселения и теперь им прийдётся спать в лесу. Брент за стаю не беспокоился - его учитель сможет заменить омегу на пару дней. А вот со стаей Элтиля были проблемы. Юноша, конечно, не знал какие, но беспокойный взгляд говорил о многом. И омега решился задать интересующий его вопрос: 

\- Ты волнуешься за свою стаю? 

\- Конечно. - ответил альфа тоном, будто слова о безразличном отношении к своей стае могли сравниться только с позорным приговором на смерть. 

\- Неужели у тебя нет оборотня, которому доверяешь, чтобы тот заменил тебя в случае чего? - Брент прекрасно знал многих вожаков в то время, когда правил его отец-альфа. Каждого всегда сопровождал его друг или наставник, которым они доверяли. Это было что-то вроде негласной традиции. 

\- Есть. - немного грустно, с неуместной усмешкой ответил Элтиль. - Но он безнадёжно влюблён. А когда альфа влюблён - он растерян и невнимателен. 

\- И кто же это? Может назовёшь хотя бы имя? 

\- Его зовут Йонхан. Он мне как брат. Мы росли вместе. - ностальгически сказал чёрный волк. 

\- Это, наверное, здорово иметь такого преданного друга. - мечтательно протянул Брент. А на заинтересованный взгляд альфы он ответил, - В детстве у меня не было друзей. Я вечно учился. Только встану, позавтракаю и сразу начало занятий. Тогда я не понимал зачем мне всё это, да и сейчас не понимаю, поэтому сбегал и прятался у нашего лекаря. Тогда он только перешёл в нашу стаю. И он выслушивал мои жалобы, иногда подбадривал. Но я почти ничего не знаю о нём. 

\- Ясно. - Элтиль слушал омегу, но сам был где-то глубоко в своих мыслях. Он снова подумал о Йонхоне и лекаре. Что получится из этого? Альфа точно уживётся с омегой с таким характером, вожак в этом уверен. Главное, чтобы влюблённый друг заметил пропажу Элтиля и заменил его на время. - А зачем ты учился так много? 

\- Я не знаю. Отец говорил, что мне это необходимо, иначе не смогу найти альфу. - безэмоционально ответил Брент. А чёрный волк по его словам об альфе понял, что мальчика учили искусству младших мужей. Обычно омег учили красиво, слажено и вежливо говорить. Объясняли с кем как обращаться. Иногда говорили как обращаться с мужем в постели.... Этой мыслью Элтиль чуть не подавился. Нет, не думай! Если юноше преподавали ТАКОЕ, то большую часть свободного времени они точно проведут в постели. И в голову оборотня полезли весьма интересные картинки... 

\- Элтиль, - протянул Брент немного трясся альфу, чтобы тот очнулся. - Просыпайся. Утро наступило уже давно. 

\- Прости, отвлёкся. 

В тишине леса послышался детский голос. Счастливый детский голос, который напевал спокойную мелодию. 

\- Что это за звук? - спросил юноша, вздрогнув. 

\- Детское пение. Где-то здесь маленький ребёнок. - ответил Элтиль и уткнулся носом в землю, пытаясь уловить запах. 

Ему это легко удалось. Он прошёл по тоненькой невидимой дорожке и обнаружил маленького мальчика среди деревьев. Малыш гонялся за маленькой птицей и не замечал приближения огромного чёрного волка, который был даже выше обычного, взрослого человека. Брент присоединился к своему альфе. Потом омега медленно вышел из кустов и, обратившись в человека, добрым тоном спросил у ребёнка: 

\- Что ты делаешь в лесу? 

Мальчик оторвался от своего занятного дела, - охоты на птицу - и повернувшись ответил: 

\- Я ловлю птицу. - наивный мальчик и не вспоминал, что с незнакомцами разговаривать опасно. 

\- А где твои родители? 

\- Они в замке остались. 

\- А далеко ли этот замок? - снова спросил омега и сделал шаг ближе к малышу. 

\- Да не очень. - пожал плечами тот. - Если идти не по дороге, а через лес. 

\- А рядом с замком есть город? - Брент теперь стоял в пяти шагах от мальчика. Он присел на корточки, чтобы не смотреть на малыша сверху вниз. 

\- Есть. Я могу тебя провести. - альфа, который наблюдал за их беседой из кустов, не переставал удивляться наивности маленького мальчика. Или малыш просто через чур добродушный и доверчивый? Хотя, нет. Здесь другое. Всё из-за ауры Брента. От него не веет опасностью, и ребёнок это прекрасно чувствует. 

\- Здорово. Спасибо. Ты не против, если с нами пойдёт мой друг? - на этот раз мальчик сам подошёл ближе к оборотню. 

\- Конечно не против! Чем больше людей, тем веселее! - воскликнул малыш. - Только, если... - хитро протянул он. - Если дашь мне потрогать твои волосы. 

Сначало Брент удивился. Странная просьба. Но ведь у людей никогда не было такого цвета волос. Да и на ощущение и по виду они отличаются от человеческих. 

\- Хорошо. А как тебя зовут? 

\- Малкольм. А тебя? - малыш прикоснулся к густым рыжеватым локонам и провёл их между пальцев. 

\- Брент. - с милой улыбкой ответил юноша. Ему нравилось как мальчик заинтересовано смотрит на его волосы, перебирая их, рассматривая. 

\- Красивые. Похожи на мягкую шерсть. - задумчиво протянул ребёнок. - А где твой друг? 

Элтиль понял, что пора выходить из укрытия. Он обратился в человека и выбрался из кустов. Мальчик не удивился и второму оборотню. Он выглядел не чуднее Брента. Тоже нагой, с необычными волосами. Только был он повыше омеги и посильнее. 

\- А тебя как зовут? - обратился ребёнок к чёрному волку. 

\- Элтиль. - альфа добро улыбнулся мальчику. 

\- Брент и Элтиль... - задумчиво повторил их имена малыш. - Странные у вас имена, ребята. Вы, наверное, не местные. Значит вам уж точно нужна помощь. - вслух рассуждал он. - Я покажу вам дорогу до города! - в заключении сказал мальчик. - Но сначала нужно подыскать вам одежду. 

Они шли через лес. В обличии человека было очень холодно. Мальчику сильно повезло, видно, что родители у него богатые - тёплая одежда красиво смотрелась на малыше, не стесняла движения, тёплые, мягкие сапоги были, как тапочки. Вскоре они дошли до озера, где разложились омеги и беты, стирая одежду. Брент незаметно стащил пару вещей. Когда оборотни одели лёгкую, ну хоть какую-то одежду, они пошли дальше. Тишина давила на всех троих, но расстроил её заговоривший первым Брент. Он начал задавать мальчику вопросы, которые интересовали его и на которые ребёнок мог ответить. Потом в их беседу вступил Элтиль. Когда они увидели крышу самой высокой башни в замке, юноша начал спрашивать про семью мальчика. 

\- Мои отец наследник престола, а папа - сын одного лорда. Отец месяц назад поехал на запад и скоро вернётся. Папа очень скучает и я всегда пытаюсь развеселить его. Поэтому я решил поймать какую-нибудь красивую птичку и подарить её. Папа часто сравнивает себя с птичкой. - с непонятной грустью ответил Малкольм. 

\- А твои родители не будут против нашего визита? - спросил омега. 

\- Думаю, папа наоборот обрадуется. Иногда он такой грустный. Сидит в библиотеке совсем один. - мальчик становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее с каждым словом. 

Брент сразу притих. Не такая уж весёлая семья у этого малыша. Что вообще происходит вокруг ребёнка в замке? Рассказ о его отце-омеге не очень весёлый. Неужели омеге тоскливо и одиноко в огромном замке? Брент тоже не любил чувствовать себя одиноким. Особенно он не любил в дождливые мрачные дни сидеть в хижине одному. Тогда сильнее ощущается грусть. Но теперь таких моментов не будет. У него есть муж. И не важно, что юноша не сам выбирал спутника жизни. Ему было хорошо с альфой - это главное. А может это судьба? Кто знает. Может именно эта несговорчивая и жестокая садистка соединила их. Брент так думал, потому что такое по случайности быть не может. Может это и кажется наивными рассуждениями ребёнка, но такой вариант мог показаться правдой. 

Ведь именно в тот момент во время сражения, когда Элтиль оказался так близко, зелье перестало действовать, а запах альфы затмил рассудок. Но сейчас же с омегой всё в порядке и ему не хочется накинуться на чёрного оборотня. Может из-за того, что течка закончилась? Но юноша доверял Элтилю, не смотря на слишком короткий промежуток знакомства. 

За этими размышлениями Брент не заметил приближения к огромному замку. Он был построен из красно-ржавого кирпича и на закате полыхал огнём. Свет солнца отражался о стёкла окон, из-за чего крепость и вправду казалась горящей. На самой высокой башне развевался флажок с гербом. Юноша не смог рассмотреть рисунок, но смог понять, что флажок тоже красный. 

\- Зайдём в замок через сад. Я покажу тайный ход. - сказал мальчик. Он пробрался через ветки плюща, который обвил всю стену, окружающую замок. - Идите сюда. - в листьях показалась его лохматая макушка. 

Брент пошёл первым. Тайным ходом оказался туннель. Тёмный каменный туннель, по которому проходил холодный воздух. Ребёнок уже шёл впереди. Он был таким маленьким, что ему не приходилось нагибаться. Потом пролез Элтиль. Его широкая спина упиралась в потолок туннеля. Оборотни недолго следовали за мальчиком. Свет из выхода неплохо освещал им путь. Стена оказалась на удивление толстой. Видимо её хозяин сильно печётся о безопасности обитателей замка. Лорд заботится о своей семье, подумал Брент. 

Они вышли в сад. Не такой большой, как представлялся омеге. 

\- Пап! - радостно крикнул Малкольм и кинулся к скамейке, где сидел красивый парень. Тёмные волосы были заплетены в низкую косу, карие глаза обеспокоено смотрели вдаль, но потом посмотрели на мальчика. Он вскочил и подхватил ребёнка, уткнувшись в макушку. 

\- Боги, Малкольм! - по его щекам прокатились слёзы. - Больше не убегай! Я уже испугался за тебя! Где ты был? 

\- Пап, не плачь! - попытался успокоить омегу ребёнок. - Я в лесу гулял. Со мной всё в порядке. Я помогал путникам найти дорогу. 

После этих слов парень посмотрел на оборотней. И улыбнулся им, незаметно вытерев слёзы. 

\- Спасибо, что присмотрели за моим малышом. Как мне вас отблагодарить? - спросил он, поднимаясь после низкого благодарного поклона. 

\- Нам нужно попасть в город. - начал Брент. - Малкольм сказал, что он находиться неподалёку. Но сейчас уже темнеет и нам нужно где-нибудь заночевать. 

\- Вы можете переночевать здесь. - весело ответил папа ребёнка. - Сейчас замок пустует - мой муж отправился со всей своей свитой в соседнее королевство. 

\- Спасибо. - поблагодарили оборотни вместе, в один голос. 

\- Не хотите ли поужинать? Слуги уже закончили с приготовлением. 

\- Конечно хотим. - ответил Элтиль, подхватывая своего омегу на руки. - Где тут столовая?


	11. Chapter 11

\- Спасибо, что разрешили остаться. - снова поблагодарил Брент, когда они сели за стол. 

\- Не стоит. Я должен вас благодарить, а не вы меня. - вежливо отозвался омега. Элин оказался не очень разговорчивым, но довольно милым. Каждый раз, когда Брент снова начинал благодарить за гостеприимство, парень отмахивался - ему было приятно делать что-нибудь хорошее для людей, которые позаботились о его сыне. 

После окончания ужина Малкольму захотелось поиграть с Элтилем, и волк не смог отказать ребёнку. А Элин и Брент решили прогуляться в саду. Когда они вышли из красного замка, юноша смог осмотреться. Высокие деревья и плющ застилали стену, скрывая её покровом зелени. Повсюду были клумбы белых и красных цветов. Они сели на скамью, где оборотень впервые увидел омегу. 

\- Спасибо за компанию. - сказал Элин и улыбнулся. 

\- Не стоит меня благодарить. - ответил Брент. После секундной паузы он снова заговорил: - Мне больше хотелось расспросить Вас о сыне. 

\- О Малкольме? - удивился омега. - С ним что-то не так? 

\- Нет. - активно зажестикулировал волк. - Он просто сказал мне, что Вы себя странно ведёте последнее время. И Вы постоянно сидите одни в библиотеке. Мне просто хотелось узнать, что чувствуете Вы сами. Просто Малкольм показался мне грустным, когда говорил о Вас. Может быть я смогу помочь? 

Лицо Элина немного поменялось. Губы сложились в тонкую линию, улыбка с них спала. В глазах сверкнул холод, но тут же сменился на некую тоску. 

\- Даже не знаю, как это объяснить, но я попробую. - проговорил парень. - Просто иногда мне кажется, что моему мужу от меня нужны только секс и наследники. Да, это звучит грубо. Но я говорю то, что думаю. 

Брента будто молния ударила. Он впервые слышал, чтобы так обращались к омегам. В его стае все жили дружно, на равных правах, а браки заключались только по любви. И альфы заботились о своих омегах, всегда слушали их мнение, следовали советам. Никогда ещё оборотень не опускался до того, чтобы использовать супруга или супругу для удовлетворения или появления продолжителей рода. Волчата появлялись в семье, только если оба родители этого хотят. Единственное, что отличало альф и мужчин-бет от омег и бет-женщин - право правления. Все могли становится охотниками, сражаться между собой и тому подобное. Но править мог только альфа. Были, конечно, исключения, одним из которых являлся Брент, но они были очень редки. 

\- Почему Вы так думаете? - спросил оборотень. Элин посмотрел на омегу с невероятной грустью. 

\- Он меня не слушает. Я всегда пытаюсь вставить слово, когда он принимает какие-либо решения. Но он постоянно меня затыкает и говорит: "Твои слова - это лишь порыв чувств." Знал бы ты, Брент, скольким он отсёк головы. А если бы меня послушал, то все эти люди жили бы, вернулись к своим семьям, к своим любимым и, возможно, исправились бы. Я постоянно пытаюсь поговорить с ним на эту тему, но не могу. 

Омега положил ладонь на плечо парня и обнял его, слушая, как тот всхлипывает. 

\- Тебе повезло с твоим альфой. - тихо сказал Элин. - Он слушает твоё мнение, думает о твоих чувствах, пытается показать, что ты с ним на равных условиях. И ты, Брент. Ты мой герой. Ты смелый и сильный, а я бесхребетный. 

\- Ты ошибаешься. - так же тихо ответил Брент. - Я не такой уж и сильный. А Элтиль просто чувствует во мне свою пару и не хочет обидеть. И соглашается со мной во всём из-за запаха, который ему очень нравится. - вожак говорил то, что думал. Но в душе надеялся, что ошибается он сам. 

\- Ты говоришь и сам в свои слова не веришь. - горестно усмехнулся Элин.

***

На следующее утро Брент и Элтиль покинули замок. Омега пытался подбодрить Элина. А Малкольм хотел потащить папу вместе с ними, чтобы погулять по городу. Они прощались долго. Также омега приставил к оборотням проводника, чтобы они не потерялись по пути в город или не нарвались на неприятности, которые ожидают путников, не знающих дороги. Мужчина-бета среднего возраста вежливо общался с вожаками, иногда расспрашивая их о родных землях. Отвечал Элтиль, так как его омега не умел врать, всё читалось в его глазах. А альфа врал креативно и бесстыже. 

Они добрались до города к обеду. У ворот оборотни попрощались с сопровождающим и пошли на поиски нужного запаха. Сначала, у краёв города стояли жилые домики, не выше трёх этажей. Тихие районы были немноголюдны и больше походили на деревню. Потом уже пошли здания по пять-шесть этажей. Каменные построения прижимались друг к другу, улочки были узкими. Удивительно, как они умещают столько народу?! Люди сновали туда-сюда, а маленькие дети бегали под ногами. И пошли торговые лавки и трактиры. Запахи смешивались, создавая головокружительный ураган. У Брента быстро заболела голова. 

Они долго бродили по улицам, пытаясь найти нужный запах. И Элтиль учуял его, когда они оказались в богатом районе. Улицы явно расширились, дома были более ухоженными и высокими, люди одеты богаче. Альфа привёл их к дорогому трактиру, где можно было остановиться на ночь. Оборотни пробрались к спальням, куда тянулась крупная дорожка запаха, что говорило о недавнем присутствии "добычи". Они дошли до конца коридора на третьем этаже. Прислуга, ходящая повсюду с кучкой постельного белья и кипой грязных тарелок, не обращала на них ровно никакого внимания. 

За дверью в комнаты искомого человека была мёртвая тишина. Тогда Брент и Элтиль пытались снова уловить нить, которая приведёт их к поджигателю. Но тут в коридоре появился человек в дородном костюме. От него исходил такой же запах, по которому они шли всё это время. "Это он", пронеслось в голове обоих оборотней. Альфа лет сорока. В чёрных волосах виднеются седые нити. Человек удивился необычной паре у двери в свои комнаты. Элтиль, воспользовавшись его замешательством, прижал "добычу" к стене. Тот вскрикнул. Секунда, и вокруг оборотней появилась королевская стража, окружая их и наставляя на них оружие. Вперёд вышел мужчина не старше Элтиля. Вьющиеся светлые волосы были собраны назад. 

\- Кто вы? И зачем напали на моего наёмника? - властно спросил мужчина. Оборотни переглянулись, но ничего не ответили. Тогда выражения нетерпения появилось на лице незнакомца. 

\- Отвечайте! - рявкнул он. Элтиль и Брент снова ничего не ответили. - Арестовать их! 

Стража грубо схватила Брента. Омега вздрогнул от неожиданности. Элтиль инстинктивно рыкнул. 

\- Ваше Высочество, нужно отвезти их в замок. - сказал один из стражников. 

\- Значит на ночь оставаться не будем. Запрягайте коней. - отдал приказ наследник и, развернувшись, ушёл. 

Оборотней связали и посадили в клетку. Они долго ехали по неровным дорогам. Но окружение вокруг было им знакомо. Они понимали, что где-то уже видели это поваленное дерево. А когда оборотни увидели, как они приближаются к стенам красного замка, глаза увеличились, напоминая блюдца.


	12. Chapter 12

Брента и Элтиля притащили в небольшой зал, который Элин показывал им когда омега попросил показать замок. В противоположной стороне от маленькой дубовой двери стоял трон. Обшитый красной тканью и украшенный золотыми резными львами, которые охотятся на оленей. Сбоку стояли длинные лавки, которые немного изгибались, из-за чего комната казалась круглой. В центре помещения мозаикой выложена звезда. Её концы тянулись до стен. 

Первым вошёл наследник и сел на трон. Затем вошли верный советник Его Высочества и жертва нападения. Они встали по обе стороны от трона. Потом стража привела двух совершенно не сопротивляющихся оборотней. Их поставили в середине зала. Стража отступила и встала с двух сторон от двери. 

\- Представьтесь и скажите название города или деревни, где жили до этого. - приказал мужчина на троне. Оборотни не решались ничего сказать, но заметив как наследник начал закипать, Элтиль решился ответить. 

\- Мы из деревни в северном лесу. 

\- Там нет деревень. - пылко оборвал Его Высочество. 

\- Есть. Поселение оборотней. - ответил Брент. Коленки тряслись, но голос омеги прозвучал настойчиво и смело. Его Высочество был не из глупцов и понял к чему ведёт омега. 

\- Тогда, почему вы, шавки, появились на территории людей? - по лицу было видно, что мужчина разгневался не на шутку. Его Высочество ненавидел оборотней, но никто не мог понять, почему. 

\- Вы первые вторглись на нашу территорию. - зарычал Элтиль. - И пытались поджечь наше поселение. 

\- Чтобы избавиться от вас, паразиты! - Его Высочество гневно стукнул кулаком по ручке трона. 

Элтиль и наследник трона начали бросаться оскорблениями, доказывали виновность и невиновность друг друга. Их ругань заглушала все звуки в зале. Охранники и советник уже затыкали уши. Атмосфера накалялась с каждым сказанным словом. Брент пытался остановить альф, но они продолжали перепалку. Это уже не походило на вынесение наказания, а на обычный балаган. За этой руганью никто не заметил, как людей в зале прибавилось. 

\- Послушайте! - рявкнул кто-то за спинами оборотней. Они развернулись, а наследник поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на наглеца, который решил указывать Его Высочеству. И красивое лицо альфы поменялось. Злость сменилась удивлением и негодованием. В дверях стоял его супруг. Элин был прекрасен, как всегда, но в его глазах читалась жёсткость, что весьма странно для омеги. 

Элтиль и Брент разинули рты и вылупились на парня. Оборотни были уверены, Элин подслушал весь процесс вынесения приговора. И даже узнав, что они оборотни - злейшие враги людей, - он решил заступиться за них. Или наоборот скажет своё слово против них? Но Брент знал ответ на неозвученные вопросы, которые крутились в голове ни только у него, но и у его альфы. 

\- Ваше Высочество, - Элин перевёл взгляд на своего мужа. - Как Ваш младший муж я хочу сказать своё слово. 

\- Элин... - промямлил Его Высочество. Наследник был в недоумении и не знал, что сказать. Но он переборол себя и уже внятно громко сказал. - Конечно. Вы можете говорить, дорогой супруг. 

\- Спасибо, Ваше Высочество. - вежливо кивнул омега. - Я, лорд Элин Фолвест, младший муж наследного принца, оправдываю этих оборотней и приказываю отпустить их. - твёрдо сказал Элин и с вызовом посмотрел на мужа. 

\- Дорогой супруг, Вы, видимо, не в порядке. - пробормотал, опешивший от этих слов наследник. - Эти оборотни хотели убить моего наёмника. Также они обвиняются в убийствах, которые совершили их собратья. 

\- Мы не убиваем людей. - возразил Брент. 

\- Молчать! - рявкнул Его Высочество. - Как ты смеешь!...

\- Я уверен, они не могли совершить эти ужасные убийства. - прервал гневную тираду Элин. - Нет, я не просто уверен, я в этом убедился. Ваше Высочество, эти оборотни встретили в лесу моего сына, Вашего сына. И не пытались его убить. Он вернулся целым и невредимым. Они помогли Малкольму вернуться в замок. Я сам с ними разговаривал и позволил остаться на ночь. Я знаю, что лучше отпустить их - они ни в чём не виноваты. 

\- Тогда, зачем они напали на моего наёмника? 

\- Думаю, они сами должны ответить на этот вопрос. - омега посмотрел на оборотней и, улыбнувшись, кивнул. 

\- Мы не собирались на него нападать. - уверенно начал Брент. - Просто хотели узнать, зачем он поджёг поселение. Если бы мы хотели напасть, то обратились бы волками. 

Его Высочество смотрел на омегу-оборотня, перевёл взгляд на альфу и посмотрел на своего супруга. Сейчас от его слова зависит жизнь Элтиля и Брента. Но даже если наследник прикажет наказать волков, Элин не отступится и всеми правдами - неправдами спасёт их. Парень нервничал - он впервые возразил своему мужу и боялся, что тот не обратит внимания на его слова. Сердце пропустило удар когда омега заметил, что Его Высочество собирается что-то сказать. 

\- Позовите моего сына. Пусть он подтвердит слова своего родителя. - сказал он. Один из стражников тут же вышел из зала и через минуту вернулся с маленьким Малкольмом. 

\- Отец. - поклонился он. 

\- Малкольм, ты можешь подтвердить слова своего папы-омеги, что эти два оборотня не совершали ужасных убийств людей? - спросил Его Высочество. 

\- Да, я подтверждаю его слова. - кивнул мальчик и улыбнулся знакомым лицам. 

\- Ясно. - выдохнул наследник. - Отпустите оборотней. 

Стражники сняли наручники. Элин проводил оборотней до выхода и, обняв Брента, сказал: 

\- Спасибо. Если бы не твои слова, я бы никогда не смог сделать это.


	13. Chapter 13

На сердце у Брента было тепло и легко. Он впервые помог человеку. И теперь люди перестанут нападать на поселения оборотней, в этом его заверил Элин. Осталось только вернуться в деревню без приключений. Они вышли к реке, где и взяли свои временные одежды. Там снова занимались стиркой. Поэтому Брент незаметно подкинул одежду в одну из корзин с грязной. После они оба превратились в волков и небыстрым шагом пошли по тропе в сторону дома. 

\- Вышло неплохое приключение. - начал беседу Брент. 

\- Я бы даже сказал, познавательное. - хмыкнул альфа. - Главное, что всё закончилось. Надеюсь, в поселении ничего больше не случилось в наше отсутствие. 

\- Не волнуйся. Там остался учитель, он точно обо всём позаботится. - весело ответил омега. Сейчас его настроение ничего не испортит. 

\- Брент, а ты справляешься с работой вожака? - вдруг задал вопрос альфа. Юноша немного задумался и выдал: 

\- Я, конечно, уставал - обычные заботы вожака стаи да и эти занятия и тренировки, чтобы никто не просёк, что я омега. Но мне нравится помогать моим волкам. Я таким образом благодарю их за преданность моей семье. Отец хотел найти мне хорошего мужа, чтобы он стал вожаком, но не смог. Мне никто не нравился, ещё и претендентов было мало. Всё из-за волшебной ауры, которая распространяет ощущение силы вокруг меня. - закончил он. А Элтилю прельстила откровенность омеги. 

\- Аура? - переспросил альфа. Лично он ничего не чувствовал. От Брента исходил только сладкий запах свободного омеги. Такой вкусный запах. 

\- Да. А ты не ощущаешь её? 

\- Нет. Может я просто устойчив к этой силе? - со смешком предположил Элтиль. 

\- Странно. 

\- Это не так уж и странно. Я же твой будущий муж. И меня не должна отталкивать твоя аура. 

\- Думаешь? 

\- Не думаю. Знаю. - нежно ответил Элтиль и лизнул влажный нос омеги. В ипостаси волка юноша был очень милым, и устоять было не возможно. Альфа потёрся о шею Брента. Тепло разлилось по всему телу омеги. Он точно любит, точно никогда не отпустит. Юноша в этом уверен. И он готов поделиться своими теплом и любовью с Элтилем. 

Они дошли до родного поселения поздно ночью. Все уже спали. Полная луна освещала домики, дорожки между ними. Звёзды рассыпались по ночному небу. Брент и Элтиль нащупали в темноте свою одежду. Они оба обратились в людей. Омега посмотрел на своего жениха. В лунном свете был виден каждый мускул, чёрные волосы сливались со тьмой вокруг, в глазах отражалось звёздное небо. Брент даже завис. Он собирался надеть рубашку, но засмотрелся на идеальное тело Элтиля. Он хотел отвести взгляд, но утонул в глазах альфы. 

Как завороженный он подошёл к оборотню, чтобы лучше разглядеть эмоции в глазах вожака. В них была любовь. Брент провёл подушечками пальцев по скуле альфы и отдёрнул руку, понимая что он делает. Они потянулись друг к другу и прикоснулись губами. У альфы они были мягкими и сладкими. Брент никогда раньше не целовался, но знал, что нужно делать дальше. Он приоткрыл рот, когда альфа провёл языком по его нижней губе. 

Нежный и страстный поцелуй снёс крышу. Брент обнял своего альфу за шею. А руки Элтиля легли на хрупкую талию. Такой маленький, беспомощный. Его. Оборотень хотел дарить волчонку нежность, наслаждение. Элтиль опустился ниже и провёл языком по шее. 

\- Ты не против? - шепотом спросил он. Брент не понял, против чего он будет. Но все вопросы отошли на самый последний план, когда руки альфы спустились ниже. Сначала омега напрягся, но потом решил расслабиться. Альфа не сделает ничего плохого. Элтиль подхватил его под попу, а юноше пришлось обхватить оборотня ногами. 

Секунда, и они уже в хижине Брента. Ещё секунда, и они оба падают на кровать. Элтиль навис над омегой. Даже в темноте видно, как он покраснел. Они снова поцеловались. Элтиль оторвался от сладких губ волчонка и начал выцеловывать всё тело омеги. Тугой узел затянулся в животе и жар прошёл по коже, останавливаясь ниже поясницы. 

Элтиль опустился ещё ниже и заглотил маленький член Брента. Омега вскрикнул от невероятного головокружительного ощущения. Впервые он испытывал такое. Феерическое наслаждение и удовольствие. Язык альфы прошёлся по всей длине, и он отстранился. Элтиль понимал, что когда первый раз проходит не во время течки омеге больно терять девственность. Поэтому он пытался довести волчонка до сумасшедше возбуждённого состояния, чтобы юноша не заметил боли. И ему это удалось. 

Брент, как сумасшедший, метался по кровати, комкая простыни. Затуманенным желанием взглядом он не мог различить ничего перед собой. Брент прикрыл глаза, когда альфа снова прикоснулся к его губам. Рукой оборотень водил по члену омеги. И во всех этих сумасшедших ощущениях он не заметил, как Элтиль вошёл в него. Волна возбуждения снова прокатилась по всему телу. Брент почувствовал глубокие толчки. 

Это длилось час, или два, но оборотни ничего не замечали, наслаждаясь друг другом. И после последнего толчка, который вызвал полустон полувскрик, Элтиль излился внутрь омеги. Осталось только поставить метку. Альфа снова провёл языком по шее и зубами прикоснулся к нежной коже. Теперь Брент пропитается его запахом и станет окончательно его омегой. Вожак отстранился от шеи и притянул к себе обмякшее тело. 

\- Я тебя люблю. - прошептал Элтиль. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. - устало прошептал Брент и, уткнувшись в грудь альфы, заснул.


	14. Chapter 14

Пробуждение для Брента оказалось тёплым и приятным. Даже небольшая боль ниже спины не помешала насладиться присутствием его альфы. Элтиль прижимал к себе омегу, даже во сне хватка была довольно сильной. Волчонок извернулся в кольце рук, поворачиваясь к вожаку спиной, и осмотрел хижину.

Всё лежало на своих местах, как до его ухода. Только на полу лежали их вещи, которые они в спешке снимали друг с друга. В памяти всплыли картинки их жаркой ночи. На щеках появился румянец, но губы вытянулись в счастливой улыбке. Брент поднёс запястье к носу. Теперь его запах изменился. 

Руки альфы сильнее прижали волчонка. И его дыхание изменилось. Значит, Элтиль проснулся. Брент снова извернулся в его объятиях и чмокнул чёрного волка в щёку. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - вожак провёл по светлым волосам омеги. 

\- Почти не болит. - зевнул он. - Но я не выспался. Не против, если я ещё немного посплю? 

\- Спи, а я рядом поваляюсь.

***

Оборотни выбрались из своей хижины ближе к обеду. Все здоровались с ними, поздравляли с возвращением в поселение. Естественно, все альфы и омеги почувствовали изменение в запахе их юного вожака. И, конечно же, догадывались кто мог поставить метку. 

А Брент решил навестить лекаря. Мужчина-омега возвращался из леса и уже подходил к дому. Вожак тихо подкрался сзади и подхватил лекаря под локоть, взяв из этой же руки корзину. 

\- Брент, рад, что вы уже вернулись. - спокойно сказал лекарь. - А где господин Элтиль? 

\- Элтиль сказал, что должен узнать как дела в стае. Всё это время его заменял его лучший друг. 

\- Йонхан, да? 

\- Да. 

\- Господин Элтиль зря пошёл в сторону палаток своей стаи. 

\- Почему? - непонимающе спросил Брент. А лекарь лукаво улыбнулся и ответил: 

\- Потому что Йонхан сейчас в моём доме. Я попросил его посмотреть за варкой нужного мне снадобья. Сейчас было идеальное время, чтобы собирать травы, а за этим зельем нужен глаз да глаз. Поэтому я попросил Йонхана. 

\- Ясно. 

Они подошли к домику лекаря. Мужчина открыл дверь и на него налетел Йонхан с поцелуями и объятиями. Омега сначала попытался остановить альфу, но потом расслабился, позабыв о присутствии Брента. Когда же лекарь наконец вспомнил о юноше, он обнаружил своего вожака на пороге дома. Лицо всё покраснело. Видимо, юный оборотень видел их страстные поцелуи. 

\- Извини. Совсем забыл. 

\- А я думал, кто поставил метку. - с улыбкой сказал Брент. 

\- Так ты заметил? 

\- Конечно. Поздравляю. И с пополнением тоже, кстати. 

\- Что? - шокировано переспросили оборотни. 

\- Я чувствую сильное изменение в запахе. А это значит только одно. - спокойно, с улыбкой ответил Брент. 

Намёк был понят.


End file.
